


failure

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm a expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic doctor, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, he is also a smartass sometimes, no one asked, she's badass, something like that, weak attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Peter gave her that dopey smile of his. What did she do that made him smile like that? MJ would never get it. “Coffee?” This time, he invited.Michelle raised an eyebrow at him. “During the late afternoon?” She looked at the window, and saw how the night was almost there.“Does it matter?”She decided it didn’t. “Let’s go, Doc.”The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	failure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Also, please remember, I'm a expert at nothing, and I'm really just writing for fun and naive entertainment, so don't mind any innacuracies.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

Michelle was listening to Peter’s words but her mind seemed to drift off. She wasn’t the optimistic type, but something inside of her hoped that their inkling about what they were dealing with was wrong. Unfortunately, they got a somewhat confirmation in the form of the dead body of another young brown-haired girl.

“Detective? Detective Jones? Are you okay?” Peter asked, noticing her deadpan eyes staring into a wall. 

“I-I’m fine, please, continue.” MJ answered, and ruffled her own hair in an attempt to get her mind back somehow.

He worriedly frowned at her, and got back to talking. “Anyways… It’s everything almost the same as the other victims.”

“What do you mean ‘almost’?” Flash asked, and that got Michelle’s attention back.

“You know, as if he was in a rush. For instance, the knot tying her hands, it’s the exact same but more loose, and less careful and thorough.” Peter explained, showing the victim’s hands, with just only a slight mark around her wrists. “In contrast, the pressure added on the neck to kill her is much more brutal, going straight to the point. The others, he took his time, asphyxiating them slowly.”

Flash grimaced. “Well, Betty said the freak is probably the type who enjoys this part.”

“Yeah.” Michelle agreed. “He was in a hurry, right? But, why? Did someone see him? Did he notice someone coming?”

Peter sighed, he didn’t have answers. “I don’t know. Maybe now you guys can find some kind of witness now?”

With that, they left the morgue. The detectives had field work to do.

Peter covered the corpse with the usual white fabric. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, because he had failed another citizen of New York. Unfortunately, this girl wasn’t among the others he saved while webbing bad guys to a wall in a dirty alley.

 

The word failure was screaming inside Michelle’s head. They still got nothing, and she could sense Flash’s temper getting worse too. All she had was half a face of a man that she drew on her sketchbook based on what people might have seen during the night their third victim was murdered. Flash thought it was useless, and he had a point. Only, it was a habit that calmed her a bit, giving MJ the sense of at least doing something. Also, part of her knew better than to underestimate her observation and profile sketching skills. For now, she sat on her desk, and groaned, even the regular sounds of the police office annoyed her. An unsuccessful investigation, and spending most of her day with Flash could do that.

“Detective!” A chipper voice got her back from her internal hell. It was Peter. Of course it was. She looked at him walking to her, and narrowed her eyes at him, as if she was looking in the direction of a light blinding her vision. Michelle could use some light. She figured she felt that way because his usually sunny personality was a total contrast of her current super rainy mood.

“Busy?” Peter asked, casually supporting one arm on her desk. His cheeks seemed a bit red, as if he was running, or maybe because it was getting cold. It was cute either way. He gave a weird look at her half-done sketch for a second, but didn’t question it.

“Just, uh, some, uh, paperwork. Nothing much.” She didn’t get why she was being a bit clumsy. Exhaustion could do that? 

“Great!” He gave her that dopey smile of his. What did she do that made him smile like that? She would never get it. “Coffee?” This time, Peter invited.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at him. “During the late afternoon?” She looked at the window, and saw how the night was almost there.

“Does it matter?” He shrugged.

She decided it didn’t. “Let’s go, Doc.” Michelle showed a small smile his way as she went to grab her jacket. It was tired one, but still a smile. He would take it as a win.

 

At the coffee place, they remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“Did you punch Flash today?” Peter first asked. 

It was running gag in the office; when would Michelle beat Flash’s ass. It was the same as the jokes Flash liked to throw around about Peter’s job.

“Not yet.” She grinned, but the lightness of the mood didn’t last.

He decided to be a bit bold. “You know… Not even superheroes can’t save everyone.” 

May one time said that his job was some kind of martyrdom he inflicted on himself, staring in the dead eyes of the people he couldn’t save. Peter understood it. Somehow, he ended up growing a more strong sense of how he indeed couldn’t control everything, and that eventually helped with the regular guilty.

“And you’re only human.” Peter continued. “You’re doing great, MJ.”

Michelle wasn’t just a detective, she was also a person. She wasn’t just Detective Jones, she was MJ too. She wondered if hearing him call her by that nickname was what really helped her remember that.

She released a weak laugh. “Am I really that obvious about how upset I am right now?”

“Maybe?” He sort of replied. “I’m sorry for intruding.”

“It’s okay.” It really was. Michelle gave him a real smile this time. “Thank you.”

 

The next morning, they received a call talking about some strange movement in the are of the murder. Due to that, MJ didn’t have time to have coffee with Peter, so she was looking forward to it later. She wondered if inviting him to pizza and movies would be weird.

But they had work to do, and Michelle and Flash weren’t hopeful about it at all.

This time, MJ managed to finish her sketch. It was a whole face, it looked like a real man, but she didn’t know if it looked like someone who actually existed, or committed murders. 

The detectives were about to conform to the fact that they got nothing, but an old lady talked to them. She intruded with the conversation they were having with another citizen, probably the lady’s neighbor, when she thought that she also had something interesting to say.

“That’s terrible. The poor man who’s seeing the nice lady of the building in the front must have seen something.” The old lady mentioned innocently, clearly worried. “I opened my window to smoke a cigarette late at night, oh Lord, that cursed addiction, when I saw him running, God, he looked scared.”

Michelle and Flash looked at each other, both reading in between the lines of the old lady’s supposedly innocent statement. 

“Do you know where we can find him?” MJ asked carefully.

“Oh, dear, his girlfriend lives there.” The old woman pointed at the building in front of them, in the other side of the street. “It’s the last apartment of the fourth floor.”

They couldn’t believe they maybe had a lead. Michelle didn’t know if putting hope in what this lady had told them was a good thing, but she couldn’t help herself.

Together with Flash, they got there fast. It was just across the street after all. MJ gently knocked on the door. 

A beautiful brown-haired woman wearing glasses responded to the door. She had a polite smile, even though she seemed a bit confused. “How can I help?”

Flash started, “NYPD, we’re here to-”

The woman interrupted Flash. “NYPD? Why? Did something happened to my Peter?”

Something inside Michelle’s mind shifted. “I’m sorry, can you tell us your name?”

“May.” She answered immediately. “May Parker.”

Oh God.

Flash was about to say something, but Michelle didn’t let him. “Ms. Parker. Uh, Dr. Parker had some kind of problem with his landlord, and, uh, we’re his colleagues, he lost his phone, and we were on the area, so… we’re just, uh, delivering the message.”

“Oh my God, don’t tell me that grumpy lady finally sent his ass to jail for rent money?” 

“No, no.” Michelle replied, almost laughing out of pure nervousness. Flash was still completely lost. “He just wanted to let you know, so you don’t have to worry.”

MJ didn’t have time to think about how lame that excuse she used was. Quickly, she walked away, saying bye to May, and dragging a very confused Flash with her.

“What are you doing, Jones?” Flash angrily asked when they were out of the building.

“Shut up, Flash. Get in the car.” 

Michelle decided it was finally time to have revenge on Flash for being annoying, after driving for a few minutes, she dropped him off in a random street. His yelling was the last thing MJ heard after she turned the engine on again.

“Fuck.” Michelle groaned. What the hell is she supposed to do now? 

‘Peter, I need a solid alibi from you just in case, but, hey, your aunt’s boyfriend is the killer! Yay!’ 

How is she supposed to tell him that? Was she overreacting? Maybe that guy had nothing to do with it, and that old lady was talking shit. Or… she finally had a strong lead, and it was pretty fucked up.

Michelle needed to talk with Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.) 
> 
> I'm a expert at nothing².
> 
> Let me know if you're still into this crazy thing. Leave me comments, they motivate me a lot!!!
> 
> (I have a twitter now!!! Follow me at @lurKINGaroundd ,or just yell at me there!)
> 
> (Also, tumblr, @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
